


In my enemy's arms

by Bahamoth



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamoth/pseuds/Bahamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Nightwing se languit de son amour qui se pointe toujours à l'imprévu. (Translate in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my enemy's arms

In my enemy’s arms

Le regard songeur, Dick fixait le couteau de chasse planté dans le bois de l’escalier, à côté de profondes entailles. Son cœur se serra. Jamais de poussière sur l’arme, il y veillait toujours avec grand soin. Distraitement, il effleura du bout des doigts les blessures faites sous les marches, les comptant en fermant les yeux. Sept. La plus récente datait déjà de trois longs mois. La plus ancienne... un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il se rappelait qu’elle avait été faite le jour de son emménagement dans cet appartement, quatre ans plus tôt. Contrairement à d’autres, le jeune justicier ne prenait pas de malin plaisir à déménager tout le temps. Et il habitait là, dans ce confortable studio, depuis qu’il avait décidé de partir du manoir. Une réelle libération que de ne plus être constamment surveillé. Oh, bien sûr, il devait veiller à enlever régulièrement les caméras qu’on replaçait chez lui, mais dans l’ensemble, rien de très contraignant. Et heureusement. Dick avait en horreur l’idée qu’on surveille sa vie, ses moindres faits et gestes. Et il s’avérait que le propriétaire du couteau n’appréciait pas non plus. Une des rares choses sur lesquelles ils tombaient d’accord avec la promesse systématique que « si tu meurs, je viens te chercher en Enfer pour te tuer une seconde fois ». Cette pensée eut pour effet d’agrandir encore un peu le sourire qui tordait ses lèvres.

Dick avait eu beaucoup d’expériences au niveau amoureux ou seulement sexuel : des femmes, des hommes, même une Tamaranean ! Deux fois il avait manqué de se marier malgré son jeune âge mais jamais relation n’avait duré plus longtemps qu’avec **lui**. Pourtant il le voyait rarement, pour des courts moments, profitant à peine de sa présence, et cela le faisait terriblement souffrir. Plusieurs fois, le justicier s’était dit qu’un tel amour ne pouvait qu’être destructeur et il ne pouvait même pas s’assurer que ce soit partagé ! A cette pensée, il se détourna de l’arme, s’éloigna de l’escalier, une boule dans la gorge. Peut-être que durant ces trois mois, l’autre l’avait oublié, remplacé. Mais depuis son enfance, Dick sentait l’ombre protectrice de cet homme dans son dos, se souvenait encore précisément chaque coup porté et chaque blessure infligée par leurs combats. Jamais ce combattant hors-pair, l’un des meilleurs au monde, malgré toutes les opportunités présentes, n’avait réellement blessé, voire tué les jeunes justiciers, des enfants sans autre défense que leurs fanfaronnades. Mais surtout, chaque fois que Dick craquait, il le trouvait sur son chemin. Pas d’armes, pas de provocations. Une étreinte protectrice. Si éloignée de l’image que le monde entier avait de son ange gardien. Peut-être que c’était sa vision des choses qui se faussait chaque fois qu’on en parlait car on ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer l’homme auquel il pensait trop souvent en ange. L’opposé à la limite. Mais voilà, Dick crevait d’amour pour lui. Et trois mois lui semblaient une trop longue éternité. Il se décida à aller patrouiller en ville, jetant un dernier regard, chargé de douloureux reproches, au couteau de chasse qui attendait sagement de marquer contre le bois tendre un nouveau départ. Nightwing sauta prestement par sa fenêtre.

Six heures du matin, le justicier entra à pas de loup dans son appartement. Il avait trouvé la porte ouverte –tandis qu’il prenait toujours beaucoup de soin à la fermer en partant- et peu de personnes possédaient la clef de son appartement. A dire vrai, quatre. Bruce sans que Dick ait eu son mot à dire, Alfred pour faire le ménage et remplir les placards –faire survivre la progéniture fait aussi partie des devoirs de l’indétrônable majordome, Babs et bien sûr... **lui**. Dick retint son souffle, avançant sans bruits. Mais il ne lui fallut pas plus d’une seconde pour comprendre. Le katana posé à l’entrée, le gros sac noir lâché n’importe comment et bien sûr, les clefs sur le secrétaire... les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne fit pas plus d’efforts pour ne pas se faire remarquer et se pressa jusqu’au salon. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu’il vit l’homme allongé sur le canapé, assoupi. Il s’assit à côté, à même le sol et s’appuya contre le sofa, attendant que son guerrier finisse sa sieste. Un accord tacite entre les deux depuis le début de leur relation « sérieuse et bien plus légale » qu’au commencement. Offrir un havre de paix à l’autre. Un endroit où on n’aurait pas à surveiller ses arrières pour rester en vie, où on peut relâcher la pression. Dick savait que son appartement servait de refuge et c’était la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas qu’Oracle ou Batman mettent leur nez dedans.

-          Fini de jouer au justicier-comme-papa ?

Dick sourit à la pique et leva ses yeux vers ceux trop clairs de son amant.

-          Bienvenue à la maison... Wilson.

Se redressant doucement, il fit face à Deathstroke, le soulagement envahissant son regard. En bonne santé, entier (ou du moins aussi entier que peut l’être un tueur psychopathe), le mercenaire semblait en pleine forme. Il attrapa le bras du justicier et le tira jusqu’à lui pour l’obliger à s’asseoir sur le canapé, à côté. Il détailla « baby-bat » sans faire de commentaire, les yeux plissés et l’air sceptique. Puis, finalement, il passa une main dans les cheveux de son jeune amant et le saisit à l’arrière de la tête pour l’embrasser. Les baisers gentils ne plaisaient pas trop à Wilson. Il voulait sentir son partenaire s’essouffler, le contact réel et pas seulement un effleurement. Au bout d’un moment, Slade éloigna son visage de celui de Dick, rouge et ravi.

-          Ta tronche m’a manqué, au Viêtnam, boy. J’me disais que toi et tes amis alliez prendre de la graine si j’venais plus vous rétamer la gueule. Alors j’ai torché ma mission et chuis r’venu. Je t’ai manqué ?

-          .... Ne vas pas t’imaginer de choses, Deathstroke. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes si tôt. Cependant, si tu avais davantage tardé, j’aurais sûrement du partir à ta recherche pour t’achever moi-même.

Wilson se tut, et cette fois décida que peut-être il en avait trop fait. Il ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne qui l’attendait encore. Bien sûr, s’apitoyer sur le fait qu’il avait énormément inquiété Grayson en raison de son silence médiatique et de son absence cruelle de nouvelle n’était pas son style. Mais qui avait-il d’autre ? Si un jour on lui aurait dit qu’il tomberait sous le charme d’un enfant ayant l’âge de son fils, il aurait craché à la gueule de cette personne, lui aurait arraché les tripes et fait bouffer sa langue. La vérité ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Le regard de chien battu du jeune acrobate pinça son cœur sans qu’il le veuille –mais après tout qui veut de cette saloperie qu’on appelle l’amour, hein ?– et il consentit à faire quelques concessions. Avec précaution, il souleva Dick dans ses bras et le serra contre lui tout en se levant. Il le porta jusqu’à sa chambre et l’assit sur son lit. Le jeune homme laissait flotter sur ses lèvres un sourire radieux tandis que Wilson lui envoya ses vêtements pour se changer du costume de justicier qu’il portait sur lui. L’autre s’était mis à l’aise depuis longtemps. A plus de six heures trente du matin, l’heure de dormir s’annonçait. Mais la vie déphasée et aléatoire finit, au bout d’un moment, par ne plus être une gêne. Dick se glissa dans ses couvertures, heureux. Et lorsqu’il sentit les bras puissants de son soldat l’étreindre, il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Aucun des deux ne disait rien. Pourquoi faire ? Après trois mois de séparation, ils se retrouvaient enfin. Un couple étrange, inattendu, improbable.

Nightwing s’endormit, tout contre Deathstroke, ses rêves bercés par la respiration régulière du guerrier. « Finally, in my enemy’s arms »


End file.
